poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of The Wiggles Movie
Thomas' Adventures of The Wiggles Movie is a new movie. Summary Thomas and his friends join the Wiggles and even help Dorothy the Dinosaur recover Greg's magic wand from a wannabe magician. Plot The film starts with Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, who is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burridge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Song 1: Hey There Wally Children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg, guitarist Murray, drummer Anthony and pianist Jeff, are performing at a nearby school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle to wake Jeff up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. The Wiggles start the show. Thomas and friends laugh at Anthony's silly act and later join the Wiggles. Song 2-4: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?), Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret whilst Thomas and friends try to comfort her. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy, Thomas and friends. Songs 5-6: The Chase, Quack Quack The group have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car, joined by Skiff, Salty and Victor. They visit Henry the Octopus. Song 7: Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea Song 8: Boom Boom Then they visit Wags the Dog. Song 9: Tap Wags Dorothy and Wally visit Captain Feathersword. Song 10: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword They happen upon Brrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Since they have no luck finding Dorothy or Thomas and his friends, they go to Wigglehouse where they ace a test given to them by their talking door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. During the adventures that Dorothy, Thomas, his friends and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Thomas tells Dorothy that they didn't forget either, making Dorothy twice as happy. Meanwhile, the Wiggles visit Fireman Sam at the Pontypandy fire station and ask him if he's seen Dorothy or Thomas and friends but he hasn't. They head to Elsa's Ice Palace where they find Elsa the Snow Queen. They ask her if she has seen Dorothy but she hasn't and they leave her. At the Marine Live institute, The Steam Team is talking to the Trivia *Skiff has a submarine mode in this film. *Fireman Sam and Elsa will make a cameo in this film. *Ryan and Friends will be mentioned in this film. * Script *Thomas' Adventures of the Wiggles Movie/Transcript Songs * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Musical Films